My Dark Demon Part 1
by izfangirl12
Summary: After the death of Dib and Gaz's father, Professor Membrane,Dib thinks its was all Gaz's fault and plans a particular revenge. Some inspiration by the Twilight saga.
1. Its not my fault

**My first Fanfiction, and its ZaGr! Enjoy!**

Its been about 6 years since Zim has landed on Earth and he's determined to take over Earth. But, stuff has been going on in those 6 years, Terrible. But great.

Dibs POV: I can't believe hes gone. Dads gone. And its all thanks to Gaz. She'd just had to help Dad on his experiment, since when did she ever care about science?

Gaz POV: He's gone. And permantently this time. He shouldn't have added that weird blue liquid into that kind of formula. I don't know why but, Dib looks pretty angry at me.

Professor Membrane's death hurt Dib, alot. Since their mother died, Membrane was all they got. Both incidents Gaz was there. Their mom died when she had Gaz, and coincidentally, she was with her father before he died.

Dibs POV: This is all Gaz's fault like normal. Dib ran up to his room, he couldn't be in the same room with Gaz anymore. Once in the safety of his room, he started sobbing in his pillow.

"Why does Gaz have to ruin everything?" He said to himself.

Over in Gaz's room, she too was going through what Dib was.

"It always happen when I'm in the room? It happened to Mom, and now Dad?" she asks herself and falls back onto the bed and falls asleep.

The next morning, Dib had a particular revenge in mind. They walked out the door and to Gaz's surprise, Dib threw her down to the ground.

"Dib, what are-"She started to say, and Dib kicked her in the stomach.

She got up from the ground and ran and was almost a block away from Zim's house- But then Dib threw her down again. She had all kinds of cuts and bruises on her face, and her clothes were ripped.

"Your the reason Dad is dead."Dib says before he kicks Gaz in the stomach again. She started to army crawl, but Dib came prepared. Out of his coat pocket, he pulled out a gun. Less than a few yards away was Zim's house.

"You, pathetic, hopeless, little sister. Let me put you out of your misery."Dib says and aims the gun at her.

"Is Dib this stupid? He knows I would never kill dad." Gaz thought to herself. And before she knew it, a jolt of pain filled her spleen and a loud gunshot filled the air.

He got her. And before her vision became blury, she heard Dib run away. And before she given up hope she realized were she was and where there was her only hope. Zim.

She pulled together enough strength to get off the ground, and was able to trug her right leg to Zim's front door. She rang the door bell, and could feel her life being drained out of her as every breath she took. Eventually, Zim opened the door and Gaz collasped into his arms.

"Gaz-Human?" Zim asks and catches her.

"Zim, you gotta help me."Gaz cried.

Zim placed a hand on the back of her head, and his left around her waist. And felt a something soaking up in his glove.

Blood.

Zims POV: She falls into my arms and begs for my help, I try to calm her by putting my arms around her, and I felt her blood soaking up in my glove. Why do I have feeling for this particular human? I think I just imprinted a human.

Zim realized, having Gaz wrapped in his arms, back in the Irken Invader Academy, that Irkens can get attached to someone quickly, this know as imprinting. And now, Zim imprinted Gaz. Imprinting isn't exactally falling in love, nor mate for life. More like claiming someone or making them their best friend or someone they can't live without. But in the end they do fall in love.

This is what Zim was afraid of. Zim now realized he not only did he imprinted her, but she was dying in his arms and had to help her. And picked her up wedding style and got her to the Medical Bay and got the bullet out and saved her life.

Zim got the bullet out of her spleen, but it still wasn't enough. Her pulse grew weaker and weaker and eventually gave up.

Knowing this, Zim acting fast, threw her clothes off and found the nearest vein to her heart, cut her chest open to get to the vein and stuck a metal needle in her blood stream.

The metal needle was hook up to this weird looking machine and he pulled down a lever on it, 12,000 watts of electricity was sent threw Gaz's vein and into the heart. And her heart started up again.

Insides Zim's head, Evanescense Bring me to Life was playing- considering it was appropiate for this kind of situation. Zim looked at her, and watch as Gaz's color was coming back. And began taking out her spleen. Zim pays very close attention in Health and Science, (A/N: I pay WAY to much attention in science to know all this stuff.) Not to mention he was well trained when in the Academy.

This was Irken basic training, to humans, its like CPR or something. He cuts into her left side and pulled out a damaged, unhealthy spleen and slaps it on a tray beside him. And began repairing the damaged arteries and veins. Zim was very concerned about Gaz's right leg, and a flashback of when she collasped in his arms replayed in his mind- she wasn't able to stand on that leg. And a couple of her fingers looked broken. It looked like someone tried to beat her up and kill her.

"It wouldn't hurt to run a couple X-rays." he said to himself gazing at her bruised up leg.

"I've been wanting to use that machine since I got it."

He thought. He ran the X-rays and found out she has a fractured fibula, and 3 broken fingers on her right hand, and a sprained wrist on the other. Knowing this, Zim was almost felt a tear roll down his cheek and fell to his knees.

"The Gaz-Human doesn't deserve this, she doesn't deserve this at all. Who would do something like this to a very pretty girl?" Zim thought and got up off the floor and back to the Medical Bay.

He walked up to Gaz where she laid, and looked at her broken leg again. He knew what he had to do, he had to operate on her leg.

2 hours later... Zim had finished operating on Gaz's leg, and was now wrapping it in a cast. Along with her 3 broken fingers and sprained wrist as well. Then, he had to put her in a coma for at least 16 hours until her fibula heals up a bit.

He carefully picked her up wedding style againand carried her to his Intensive Care room near his Medical Bay. Once she was safely on the bed, he placed all kinds of weird sensors and heart rate trackers on her. After Zim was done, he looked at her, breathing in and out and sleeping so peacefully.

He smiled a bit, and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. Soon, he was in his lab and decided to call the Tallest, but instead they called him.

"Hello Zim, We have sources telling us that you have used a bunch of Irken equipment and all in the same hour, whats going on?" Red asked. Zim looked a little gulity.

Red and Purple gasped.

"You didn't... Did you imprint on someone?" Purple asked impatiently. Zim rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I-I guess I did." Zim said nervously.

"So, you imprinted a human."Red said tauntingly.

"Yeah, but she's- she's really special." Zim said.

"Back to the reason we called, why were you using all that equipment?"Red asked.

"Thats partically the imprinting thing fault. I used that equipment to help her. But she should be awake in about 16 or something hours." Zim explained.

"Wait, what?" Asked Purple in confusion.

"Umm.. Yeah, she kinda got attacked or something, when she got to me, she had a broken leg, 3 broken fingers and a sprained wrist. Not to mention the bullet, in her spleen and the minor cuts and bruises all over her. What else was I supposed to do? When I answered the door and she collasped in my arms and then I imprinted her and she started dying and I couldn't watch her die. She doesn't and never will deserve that kind of pain." Zim said and a brief moment of silence before Red could say anything.

"Do you have any idea who would do anything like this to your imprint?"Red asks.

"Not off hand. No." Zim replied.

"What kind of bullets where in her spleen as you recalled?" Purple asked.

"I don't know what kind they are, but I found fingerprints all over her skin and her clothes." Zim replied.

"Put the bullets on the scanner over there and send them to us, and scan her clothes for the fingerprints. And next time you see us we'll have the results." Purple Tallest said and cut the transmission.

Zim spent the last 2 hours scanning Gaz's clothes and bullets. He only found Dib's prints on her clothes, but he understood that he was her brother and that could mean anything. But, he could help his self and scanning Gaz herself. He slowly walked into the Intensive Care, and looked at her.

Her paley white skin, her beautiful dark violet hair, and looked like an angel when she slept. He just loved the fact that she came to him for help, and that he saved her life. She was worth it. He never had cared about her, but when she is dying- it's a different story.

He slowly walked beside her and placed his hand on her casted hand on her stomach. He couldn't help the feelings he had around his imprint, he knew when you imprint someone you get seriously attached to them but he's not so sure he should be blaming the fact he imprinted her for having these feelings.

All of a sudden, he heard a warning sound on the heart rate tracker thingy, and realized her heart rate was slowing down, but how? Her blood sugar was normal, her heart beat levels were normal like 10 seconds ago, what could have gone wrong?

He was about to grab a knife and heard a deep breathing; that turned to choking. Gaz's eyes were wide open and blood red, veins obviously broke near her eyes. But what did choking had to with vein breakage? And had were her eyes open when she clearly was in a coma?

Zim had only one conclusion, he quickly felt her throat and couldn't feel her lymph nodes not even her trachea, her throat was swollen shut. Her heart was dropping quickly, and he grabbed the knife and cut her throat open. As soon as he did, he grabbed the pliers and widen the opening in Gaz's throat and quickly stuck a tube down in, and quickly stuck on something that held the tube on tightly in place. And quickly glancing at the heart rate tracker, it was at a dangerous level of 60.

Next thing he knew, he found himself pumping air into the Gaz's body. Finally, her heart rate finally came back up. The heart finally got the air it needed.

Gaz eventually woke up, 14 hours later. And found Zim at her side and tried to stand up, but grunted in pain because of her leg.

"I wouldn't be on that leg if I were you." Zim said.

Gaz was still a little dizzy from her coma, and looked at her casted fingers and wrapped wrist and with her left hand, ran her fingers down her throat and found something sticking out.

"How do you feel?" Zim asks.

"Achy, where am I?" Gaz asks and placed a hand on her head.

"Intensive Care, you just woke from your 16 hour coma. I had to operate on that leg, you had a fractured fibula, 3 broken fingers and a sprained wrist." Zim said "And before you ask what that thing in your throat is, its was something to help you breathe. Your throat was swollen shut and the heart could get any air from the lungs." Zim explained.

"How- how do you know all about operating on legs and anatomy and all that crap?"

"Well trained in the Academy. Top of my class." Zim explained.

Gaz tried to streach and a jolt of filled her left side and crugded in pain.

"If I were you Id stay off that side. I had to surgeticaly take out your spleen."

"What? Can't I die without a spleen?"

"Relax. You can live a long, normal human life without one. You just have to be on medication for the rest of your life."

"How the heck does that work?"

"Don't you pay attention in science or health? Your spleen may be important but you can live without it. Other organs and such can like train itself to can do what the spleens job was."Zim explained.

"Why did you take it out?"

"For one thing, it had a bullet in it. Second, it was sick, unhealthy. Plus you spleen wasn't the only thing I was worried about. Your leg, how you manage to break Im not sure, your fingers looked broken the minute I saw them, and your wrist is another story."

"And? There's something else I broke or sprained or had to be taken out. Right?"

"More or less, its what you don't know about I'll bet."

"What are you taking about?"

"Gaz, your pregnant."


	2. Taken by surprise

**Yay! Part 2, Sorry about the last one, the original one I did was seprated into paragraphs and everything, I don't know why it come up as the original one when I uploaded Part 1. I got complete writers blog on this chapter,And I have 6 more chapters to do! so it mite suck. I was watching the new Twilight Movie, Breaking Dawn, when I got the idea of this. Enjoy! :D  
><strong>  
>Gaz looked surprised and scared, what do you expect? If you found out your were pregnant.<p>

"Wait, w- w- what? How?"

"Apparently, that is partically my fault. Its hard to explain."

"I have time."

"Well, I kind of imprinted you, its a Irken thing. Its how we claim people, well I don't know how really. Well, it must be a defect or something to the whole imprinting thing."

"How old is the baby?"

"I say about 12 weeks."

"And how long have I been imprinted?"

"18 hours, now."

"How is that possible?" Zim just stared at her and stormed out of the room. He went to his lab, and contacted the Tallest.

"Yes Zim?" Red asks.

"I imprinted her and now shes pregnant." Red and Purple just stared

"Well, umm..."

"She has been imprinted for less than 18 hours, and the baby looks like it is 12 weeks old. The problem is, the baby is fast growing, and I'm afraid its too strong for her body."

"Maybe, we should come to Earth and investigate. That baby may not be what you think, it might be a demon for all we know." Zim nodded.

"What ever you do, do NOT tell Mia." They nodded and cut the transmission.

"What have I've done?"He asked himself.

He began to think about a time when Immortal printing was legal, when Irkens and their Imprints could actually start families. But, when Irkens and their Native imprints started the Immortal Printing, the smeets turned out to be demons. They usually stayed the size they were born, but more powerful and wild than the entire Irken military army. They had a strong thrist for blood and could run faster than any possible living thing alive. Eventually, they got out of control and started killing people for their blood. Their families, their neighbors. Everyone. To humans, these creatures are known as vampires, but small. Eventually, the Tallest of that time had no choice than to kill these demons and Immortal Printing became outlawed. Several years later, all Irken elites were offically manufactured and made from scratch.

The next day, Zim walked into Intensive Care feeling gulity. He took one look at Gaz sleeping, and saw a small bump on her stomach.

"This is all my fault. But, how could the baby grow this much in 12 hours? If the baby grows this much in 12 hours, she may be dying faster than I thought." Zim thought to himself.

And sat down in a chair next to the bed, and placed his hand on her stomach, feeling the most tiniest kicks and Zim smiled a bit.

"This is still my kid."he thought to himself. And retrieved his hand.

"No, this thing is killing her. You gotta control this Zim, you can't love something thats killing your imprint." He still thought to himself again.

"Yes I can. Cause she is gonna survive this, her body is strong enough." He buried his face in his hands.

"No, she can't. Her body is still recovering from her attack, theres no hope. Just give up. You'll get over it, man up!" He lifted head from his hands.

"No, don't say that to yourself Zim, just enjoy the time you have with her now before, she does die and it'll be too late." Zim was lost and confused by these mixed feeling he had on the baby or demon or whatever it was.

To Zims surprise, the Tallest came later that day. Zim heard a tapping on the window, he looked up, hoping it was Gir. But it was no other than the Tallest. He emerged from his seat and walked outside into the hallway to face the Tallest.

"How is she?" Red asks.

"She's... Been better."Zim said uncomfortably.

"How fast is the smeet growing?" Purple asks.

"It now looks like its 24 weeks."

"Thats impossible. No smeet or demon can grow that fast." Red said in pure horror.

"She's weak. The baby or smeet is damaging her body pretty badly, she may die. Or suffer. Horroribly."

All of a sudden, the 3 heard a pair heels coming towards them. They all looked up to see a brunette teen wearing a white t-shirt, black metalic jacket, jeans and black heels was walking up to Zim, looking pretty mad.

"Hello, Mia." Zim said.

SMACK.

"Lovely seeing you too." Zim said rubbing his cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking?"Mia roared. Zim turned around to the Tallest.

"You told?" Zim asked confused.

"We didn't tell her, somehow she over heard us." Red said. And Zim faced pissed-off Mia again.

"I can't believe you imprinted someone and Immortaly Imprinted them! Don't you thats against the law?"

"In my defense, I saved her life and I might of acidentally Imprinted her. But I don't know how i Immortally Imprinted. I never exactally thought about it when I was saving her life."

"Still, you should have known better."

"Mia, this isn't completely Zim's fault. Immortal Imprinted hasn't been done in years. It could've got a defect or something. You can't always jump to conclusion when you know half the facts."Red said.

Mia crossed her arms.

"Well, there has to be an explantion for this."

She grabbed her long locks of brown hair and threw it aside.

"Look, my brother may not be perfect, and we all know that he screws up alot. But, this time he's gone to far. He might actually be killing someone he loves, this isn't the kind of situation for pointing fingers, we have to do something." Mia said.

"Well, any suggestions?" Zim asked.

There was a moment of silence, but Purples giggles broke the silence. "Whats so funny? This is no laughing matter!" Mia hissed.

"Well, if the baby is a demon, then it probably wants something to sink its teeth into, trying to look for blood. It would probably explain her cracked rib." Purple said.

"Yeah, whats your point?" Zim demanded.

"Well, what if we give the baby what it wants."

Purple said. And the silence continued, and Zim ran down the hall into the Medical Bay with Mia at his heels.

"Zim, what are you doing?" Mia demanded.

"It explains everything. The cracked rib, her lungs not getting any air. If the baby wants blood, then we give it blood." Zim said and entered the Medical Bay and went to a fairly large shelf, and pulled out a drawer filled with many, many different types of blood. Both Human and Irken. He picked up one saying "O Negative" in big letters, and raced back to Insensive Care.

"You want me to drink that?" Gaz asked in confusion.

"Yes. We think the baby is a demon. Demons feed on blood, and the its damaging your body for it. Drink this, and maybe it'll stop before it starts doing permanent damage." Zim said handing her a plasic cup full of blood.

She tries to sit up and a jolt of pain filled her body, top to bottom.

"Fine. I'll drink it." She says and grabs the cup. She took a deep breath and took a sip. To her surprise, it was delicious. Zim grabbed her wrist to check her pulse.

"Heart rate is coming back up." Zim said with a smile.

"Her color is coming back too." Mia said and Zim's surprise, she'd smiled.

The Tallest and Mia stayed over that night. Zim never left Gaz's side since that day. Knowing that the blood she drinks doesn't make her strong, just the baby. If anything, giving Gaz blood to drink would make her weaker and her days numbered. He made sure that he spent every second he had with her, as he laid there next to her in Intensive Care with his arms wrapped around her waist as they slept, he knew he couldn't let her go, no matter what.

Morning came quickly, and when Zim rolled out of bed, he heard Mia scream that made him jump off the bed.

"DON'T CALL THE BABY A SMEET! ITS NOT A SCIENCE EXPERIMENT!"she screamed at the Tallest. "I mean would it kill you to say baby or something? It's not a monster."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Zim knew what Mia always wanted, she wanted to be a mother more than anything. But when Immortal Imprinting was banned, Mia was heartbroken. She tried to have a baby before, but it died before it was even born. Zim would have been an uncle, and his nephew.

"What's with all the screaming? I'm trying to sleep." Zim said irribably and rubbed his eyes. And Mia came rushing towards him.

"Zim! Tell the Tallest not to call your child a smeet, its offensive and I will not let my godchild be treated with such respect." Mia cried.

"If I say yes, can I go back to bed?"

"Yes."

"No, he has to stay awake to find out someway to help his imprint." Red said.

Zim grunted.

"Come on, Zim." Mia tugged on his arm down the corridor to the lab.

"This so boring! How long have we been doing this?"Zim complained and looking a computer screen.

Mia looked at her watch.

"10 minutes, look if your not going to help, go and comfort your imprint. I'm sure she needs it." Mia suggested and Zim gets up from where he was sitting and walked down the corridor, without another word. He slowly walked into Intensive Care.

"Zim!" Gaz screamed in pain and horror.

Zim didn't know what to do.

"Mia!" He screamed.

***gasp* What will happen? Will Gaz die? Well, part 2 is over, and now on to part 3! Yay! Don't expect the next chapter to be uploaded tomorrow, I have alot of homework to do. :(**


	3. Bella Grace

**Part 3! I'm just as excited how this chapter turns out, after this I'm starting my Dark Demon part2, it's about the baby's life, knowing the truth and who she/he really is. (I'm not giving away what gender the baby is.) Enjoy! ;D**

Mia ran down the corridor, the sound of her heels clanking against the hard floor filled the air, like an echo. Finally, she reached the Intensive Care and out of breath.

"What's wrong, Zim?" She panted. "

It's Gaz she-" Zim said but Mia put her hand up to stop him, Mia slowly walked up to Gaz and placed a hand on her expanded stomach.

"It's ready. It's dangerous, but ready. She's gonna have to, Zim."Mia said slowly and calmly.

"But Mia, it's dangerous. She could die." Zim said "Zim, if this baby isn't delivered soon, she and the baby would die."

Zim grunted.

"Fine. I'll go get the Tallest." Zim left the room.

Leaving Gaz and Mia.

"Listen, Zim told me your story. And I might die having this baby, I want you to keep it." Gaz said.

Mia nodded.

"I promise to take good care of the baby." Mia had a tear roll down her cheek.

In a matter of seconds, Zim came back with the Tallest at his heels.

"Got the Tallest." Zim said.

"Zim I'm having second thoughts on this." Gaz said worriedly.

"Gaz, we're all scared about this. But, if we don't deliver this baby, then your going to die." Zim said.

"Well, I'm gonna die either way. But, your right. At least it's apart of me." Gaz said and smiled.

"Alright, we'd better start." Zim said.

Mia placed her hand on Gaz's stomach again.

"The baby is getting impatient. Better start now before something goes wrong." Mia said.

"Alright. Everybody out." Zim said and Mia started to get up.

"Mia. Stay." Zim called back to her. And she plopped back down on her chair beside Gaz.

"I'm scared." Gaz said; almost crying.

"Gaz, I'm scared too. But, don't worry, everything will be alright." Mia said clutching Gaz's hand.

Gaz nodded.

5 hours later...

Gaz had her baby. It was clutched in Zim's arms. A baby girl. Her appearance was almost completely human, she was so small.

"Gaz look, it's a girl." Zim said softy and Gaz turned her head at the small baby.

Gaz smiled and her eyelids were drooping slowly.

So was her heart rate.

Knowing this, Zim quickly gave the baby to Mia. And she walked out of the room.

"Come on. Come on Gaz. Stay with me."Zim said pushing down on her chest.

He turned to a nearby drawer and pulled out a big silver device and jammed it in her chest and pulled the lever on the side viciously. Mia soon came back with the baby wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"Zim, what are you doing?" She asked.

"She's losing too much blood, I'm transfusing Irken blood into her body."

"Zim are you nuts? Irken blood could be too strong for her body. It could even change it all together."

"Yes, but Irken blood contains an Elixir of Life. It would make her body invincible and strong."

"Why isn't it working? It should take effect of the body immediately."

"I don't know." Gaz's heart rate was dropping in a matter of seconds. And then a flat line.

"No! No! Gaz! Come on! Come on!" Zim shouted and was pushing down on her chest faster.

"Gaz, please, please, don't leave me. I can't live without you." Zim said falling to the floor and tears rolling off his cheek.

Inside Gaz's body, veins, arteries, intestines, bones, everything were growing extra layers, making them thick and almost unbreakable.

The Tallest soon rushed in the room and grabbed Zim's arms.

"No! No!" Zim screamed and struggled in there gripped.

"Zim, you gotta let. It's hopeless. She's gone." Red said calmly.

"No she's not!" Zim screamed again.

"Zim, calm down." Purple said to comfort him.

Zim slowly got off the floor and began to walk out of the room. And found Mia outside the door with the baby clutched in her arms. The baby was was laughing and her eyes were already open. They were bloody red.

"Hi. Your so beautiful." Mia said softly in baby talk.

The baby laughed.

Zim couldn't help having feelings for his baby, she had Gaz's smile, her laugh, his eyes but human style.

Zim walked inside Intensive Care about an hour later. He sat on the bed beside her body, and heard metal taps against the floor.

Zim looked up and saw Gir with his moose wrapped in his arms.

"Gir? Where have you been all this time?" Zim asked.

"I've been here." Gir replied and the sound of sadness in his voice sent a chill down Zim's spine.

"How much have you seen?" Zim asked.

"Enough."

"Oh, so you know."

"Is she really gone?" He climbed up on the bed to get a closer look.

"I'm not sure." He grabbed her hand which was surprisingly warm.

They both looked at her closly. Her paley white skin was coming back to a peachy color. Her dead maroon hair was actually coming back to life, with soft blonde highlights and was growing past shoulder length. The both glared at her, her eyes quivered for a moment and opened to reveal her new eye color, Bloody Red.

"Gaz?" He asked slowly.

"Yes." Gaz said softly with no weakness in her voice and slowly sat up with no pain.

"I'm so glad your back." Zim said and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you so much." She replied. Mia and the baby came into the room, with the Tallest behind them walked into the room. And all stared in shock that Gaz was alive.

"Gaz. Your alive." Mia said. And she slowly walked beside Gaz.

"Mia." Gaz said and looked at the small baby wrapped in soft pink blankets.

"Here."Mia said and carefully handed her the baby.

"She's beautiful." Gaz said. "

"Yes. She is, what are you gonna name her?" Mia asks.

"I don't know. You name her."

"Me? I don't know. She's your baby."

"You were the one who took care of her when I was, well, dead." Mia looked at the baby, the way she was breathing in and out, and the way she slept in Gaz's arms could take away all the world's troubles.

"Well. If it was my baby... Bella. Bella Grace."

"Aww... I love it. Bella Grace. Thank you." Gaz smiled.

Mia smiled too.

The rest of the day was pretty much full of naps. But the next day, was full of trouble.

The next morning, a big pounding at the door.

Zim eventually answered the door. And found no other than, Dib and Tak.

They both rushed inside, and they were very pissed off about something.

"Where is she?" Dib demanded to know.

"Who?" Zim asked in confusion.

"Don't play dumb, dumbass. You know who we're talking about." Tak said and crossed her arms.

"The Gaz- Human?" Zim asked.

"Yes! Where is she?"

"She down in Intensive Care, why?"

"Take us there."

Zim took them down to Intensive Care, and found Gaz holding a small figure in her arms. Looking rather happy. And both Dib and Tak stormed into the room, making Gaz jumped and clutching Bella closer to her body for protection.

"Gaz? Your still alive, you bitch!" Dib said.

"Dib? W-what are you doing here? L-leave me alone." Gaz said in fear.

"Went looking for 2 days ago and couldn't find you. But, what I did find was puddles of blood leading to Zim's front door." Dib explained angryly.

Bella started crying.

"Shhh shhh..." Gaz said trying to keep Bella quiet and was rocking back and fourth while saying it.

"What the hell is that?" Dib asked angryly.

"This is what they call a baby. Yeah, I kinda had one yesturday." Gaz explained sarcastically.

"Since when were you pregnant?" Dib snarled.

"Since Zim Imprinted me." And Tak's angry face turned to shock.

"Zim Imprinted you and then Immortally Imprinted you?" Tak asked.

"Yep." The Tallest soon entered the room.

"My Tallest." Gaz said.

"Hello, hows little Bella doing?"

"Good. She won't settle for a nap though."

"Listen, I need to talk to Zim and Gaz alone, please."

Dib and Tak leave the room, and Zim enters the room.

"Bitch." Dib swears under his breath.

Zim sat himself down in a chair beside Gaz and Bella.

"Listen, I know this might be a bad time but, we decided to step down from the Irken Throne. And we chose you 2, to take our place. And little Bella there, would be the first Taller. So do you want to take it?" Red asks.

Zim and Gaz looked at each other, Gaz nodded at Zim.

"We'll take it." Zim said.

**Well thats the end of this story. Just Kidding! My Dark Demon Part2 will be uploaded soon. Til then, I'll be watching Kung Fu Panda. PEACE. :D**


	4. Secrets

**I know I said I was starting part 2, but I read some of the reviews, some were wondering when did Tak come in the story and a few others too. This chapter is to answer those questions. Enjoy!**

"Ok, no rush or anything. Since you just had a baby, and you probably want to explain everything to Invader Tak and that rather large headed boy." Red said and left with Purple behind him.

And Tak and Dib came in.

"Alright. Explain. You heard the Tallest." Tak said and crossed her arms.

Dib was watching Gaz weirdly, like a spider waiting for a fly to enter its web. Gaz took notice, and held Bella closer to her body to protect her.

"I want Gaz, to explain without Zim here. We have _so _much to talk about." Dib said evilly.

"No!" Gaz said at once. "I won't talk without Zim here." She was clutching Zim's wrist.

"What's going on?" Zim asked suspiciously.

Gaz opened her mouth to explain but was cut off by Dib.

"Don't you dare explain." Dib said and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Gaz.

Gaz held Bella closer to her body, almost smushing her. Zim didn't see it coming, Dib, Gaz's older brother, who was always overprotective of her, and yet he's trying to _kill _her. Tak was just as surprised as Zim. She and Gaz had always been good friends, when she isn't spraying Poop soda in her face.

"W-what are you doing?" Tak asked.

"She's the reason my father is dead, she's the reason my mother is dead. She deserves to rot in hell, where she belongs."

"Dib-Human, that might of been a coincidence. That's no reason to kill your sister." Zim said.

"Dib, she's your sister. She's the only family you have left. If you kill her, then your just hurting yourself. Hand me the gun." Tak demanded.

Dib was shaking.

Gaz was clutching Bella tightly as her heart sped up.

"Dib, give. me. the gun." Tak said again and held out her hand and awaited for the gun.

Dib was shaking more than ever, Tak grabbed the hand with gun and grabbed it, she slowly pulled it out of Dib's hand and tucked in her boot. Dib just stood there, awestruck.

Suddenly, the door opened. Gaz looked up and saw Mia standing in the doorway. Mia was looking angry when she caught a glimpse of Tak.

"What are you doing here?" Mia said sternly and crossed her arms.

"Dib invited me, why are you here?" Tak said and crossed her arms.

"The Tallest invited me, what I meant is what are you doing on this planet?"

"Dib invited me, like I said. After his sister went "missing" I helped him find her, which was the biggest mistake I ever made."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I didn't know he was trying to _kill_ her."

"Oh, you mean like how _you_ _killed_ my son?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Tak said something.

"I didn't think you'd still remember that. . ."

"How could I forget? You'd killed my son. I'd could never forgive you if you'd tried to do it again on my brother's baby."

"Look, I'm sorry that I killed your baby. But-"

"But nothing."

"Mia, if anyone deserves to rots in hell then it's me. Don't you think that haunts me everyday, of my life? I regreted, every second, of that day. Can't you just forgive me?"

"I will if you will."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't believe that." Mia turned on heel and left the room, leaving Tak heartbroken.

"Don't worry about it, Mia's always starts up drama." Zim said.

"Thanks. Anyway, one thing doesn't makes sense. If Gaz was Immortally Imprinted illegally, then wouldn't that make the baby a . . ." Tak didn't dare finishing that sentence.

Zim and Gaz just looked at each other.

"No. . . No." Gaz said taking this very hard to believe that her child could a blood sucking monster.

"Gaz, you don't understand-" Tak tried to say.

"No. I understand completely, Zim told me everything. My baby is not a demon. I don't believe Bella would do anything like that."

"I know, but we have to find out. For not only our safety but, most importantly, yours. Zim, can you do a few tests?" Tak begged.

"No, Zim! Don't, don't do this. Not to your own daughter."

"Gaz, I have too. It's for your safety."

"I won't let you. I won't let you even touch Bella."

"Gaz." Dib said surprisingly."Give Zim Bella. Now."

Gaz had tears rolling down her cheeks, all she wanted to do was hold Bella in her arms forever. But, she knew what she had to do. She looked at Zim then back at Bella and quickly gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead before handing her to Zim. Zim almost felt a little gulity taking his daughter away from her mother. But, he started out the door. He closed the door behind him, he took one glance at Bella asleep in his arms, he couldn't move. All he could do is watch Bella breathing in and out, sleeping so peacefully. Every sound around him grew quiet and distant, as though all the world's troubles disappeared because of this baby.

Suddenly, a voice in the distance was calling his name.

"Zim? Zim, are you okay?" The voice asked and Zim realized that the voice was Dib.

"I can't do it."Zim said softly; almost a whimper.

"What?"

"I can't do it, Dib-Human. I-I can't. She's apart of me now, if I do the tests then there's a chance she might have to be killed."

"So, she's offically Daddy's Little Girl." Dib laughed.

" But, if love Bella and Gaz, then you'd do the tests." And patted his shoulder and turned around back inside Intensive Care.

Zim sighed and started walking towards his labs. Once inside his lab, the computer brought up a small cradle.

"I'm not gonna like doing this." Zim said and brushed his thumb acrossed Bella's cheek and laid her face-down in the cradle, and got to work.

He waited until Bella was settled and actually asleep before taking a blood DNA sample. Once he got the sample and scanned it, he couldn't believe the results.

"How is she?" A voice said behind him, making Zim jump, and peered over his shoulder to see Red looking into the cradle.

"She should be sleeping." Zim said quietly and returned back to the computer sceen.

"So, what are the results?" Red asked

"Their confusing, apparently Bella doesn't have any Irken genes. She's basically half and half. . ."

"Then what genes does she have?"

"Half Human, Half _Demon_. . ."

"Well, you know what that means. . . Were gonna have to, Zim."

"She's never tried to bite anyone. . . Since she's half human, she doesn't even have any teeth. The human genes are intercepting with her demon genes. . ."

"So, what does that mean?"

"She's half and half, so she has half the ability humans have and half the abilities demons have, not meaning that she can drink blood, but probably be able to control her thrist, like she's doing now."

"And if your wrong?"

"I'll kill her myself."

A long moment of silence, before Bella started crying.

And Zim walked over and picked her up and held his daughter close to his body and Bella's crying died down to soft little whimpers.

"She certainly knows her own father, all right. . ." Red said smiling. "Observe her behavior over the next 12 years and we'll debate on her faith. . ." And turned around to leave.

Zim looked back into Bella's bloody crimson eyes, and smiled.

"She'll survive. . . She will, at least she'll be safe with me. " Zim thought to hisself and watched Bella laugh.

Zim, carrying Bella in his arms, walked back to Intensive Care. Gaz, looked overjoyced to see her baby again.

"So, what are the results?" Tak asked.

"She's. . . Half and Half." Zim answered.

"Half and half of what?" Gaz asked.

"She's half Human, half Demon. . ."

The room was filled with silence.

"But. . . Because of her genes, she only has half the abilities of humans and demons, theres no telling that some of her genes are stronger than others. We'll just have to watch her behavior over the next couple of years and decide her fate. . ." Zim said.

"So, basically there's a chance that Bella could be completely harmless?" Tak asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Cause, me and Dib are gonna start trying. . ." Tak said.

"Wait. . . What?"

"I Imprinted Dib and we decide to give little Bella a cousin, and a member of her own kind so she doesn't feel different."

"Think of it as a. . . "I'm sorry I tried to kill you, gift." Dib said to Gaz.

"Well, I think that's great." Gaz said.

"Well, were gonna go home. . . See ya Gaz, Good luck Zim." Tak said and left with Dib following her.

That night, after everyone was asleep, Gir slipped into Zim's lab looking rather gulity about something.

"I can't bare holding this memory any longer. . ." He said and tapped the top of his head, it opened and her pulled out a disc. And plopped himself onto the chair and put the disc into the computer.

Flashes of Zim crying about Gaz's almost death filled his head as the disc loaded and saved into the computer system.  
>"I hate myself. . . Out of all the times I screwed up and never regreted, this might be the one I regret the most." Gir said to himself and walked out of the room with a tear rolling down cheek.<p>

In Intensive Care, Gaz was fast asleep. Beside her, was Bella in a small cradle. Zim walked inside and picked Bella up and held her close to his chest, she softly whimpered and fell to silences. Zim could just hold her in his arms forever. . . If only her fate didn't have a deadline...

**This felt like it took forever! Well I'm glad that Part 1 of 3 is over and now time to take a nap. . . **


End file.
